Life Lights
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Diese FF wird mehrere meistens voneinander unabhängige Szenen aus Harrys und Severus' Liebes Leben als Paar enthalten. Was soll ich noch sagen: HPSS slash. Das Rating wechselt von Kapitel zu Kapitel nähreres innen
1. Back again

**Disclaimer:**

Interessant, es gehört nicht mir und trotzdem halte ich gerade die Fäden in der Hand… das sollte ich weiter erforschen. ; )

**Inhalt:**

Es war eine lange Nacht. Severus kommt nach Hause und sieht sich mit Dingen konfrontiert, die wohl nur eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter mit sich bringen können.

… und nicht unbedingt schlecht sein müssen.

**Rating:** **T**

Da es viele unterschiedliche Szenen werden, deren Rating wahrscheinlich von „K+" bis „M" reicht, schreibe ich es einfach über jedes Kapitel.

Back again:

Snape stand neben dem breiten Bett und sah mit einem Halblächeln auf den dunklen Schopf herunter, der unter der Bettdecke hervor lugte. Die Gestalt unter den Laken begann sich langsam zu bewegen, gerade als Severus sich bis auf die Unterhose auszog.

„Sev… wieder daaa." Bevor der Slytherin antworten konnte, hatte Harry verschlafen einen Arm aus der Wärme befreit und ihn um das Bein geschlungen, das ihm am nächsten war.

„Harry, wenn du mich loslässt, kann ich mir meine Schlafanzughose anziehen und ins Bett kommen." Es sollte streng klingen, doch ob Harrys etwas missglückten Versuches das einzige Körperteil in Reichweite an sich zu drücken, konnte er seine Belustigung nicht ganz verbergen. Die einzige Reaktion auf seine Aussage war ein vehementes:

„Wieder da… Gott sei Dank." Severus spürte wie sich Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, die nichts mit seiner Körpertemperatur zu tun hatte. Dann jedoch meldete sich das dringende Bedürfnis beim Slytherin, sich endlich seine Nachtsachen (nicht wirklich mehr als er jetzt trug) anzuziehen und ins Bett zu schlüpfen:

„Harry, es ist ja schön, dass du es bemerkst obwohl du noch halb schläfst, aber hättest du vielleicht die Güte jetzt loszulassen?"

Die Antwort war ein weiterer verschlafener Drücker für Sevs Bein.

_Autsch, er wurde zu alt für solche Verrenkungen. _Dieser Gedanke ging dem Slytherin durch den Kopf, als er seine Knochen leicht knacken hörte.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken in der Stille des Raumes und der Erkenntnis, dass Harry sich anscheinend während der Nacht große Sorgen gemacht hatte, ergab er sich der Besitzergreifung seines Hauseigenen Gryffindors und lies sich aufs Bett sinken. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Schopf legte. Snape strich sanft durch das dunkle Haar und spürte wie sich sein Geliebter endlich entspannte.

„Harry, hörst du mir zu?" „Hmm?"

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich hinunter bis er ganz dicht an Harrys Ohr war: „Je eher du mich loslässt, desto schneller komme ich zu dir ins Bett und wir beide können schlafen."

„'kay. Hab mir nur so schrecklich…."

„Schhh, ich weiß. Aber jetzt lass los. Du drückst mir die Blutzufuhr ab. Wenn du also in Zukunft keinen invaliden Lebensgefährten haben möchtest, dann tu mir den Gefallen."

Widerwillig ließ der Gryffindor die Hand sinken, sodass sie kraftlos vom Bett baumelte, und wartete darauf, dass sein Tränkemeister endlich ins Bett finden würde. Für den Fremden mochte es so aussehen, als schliefe Harry bereits wieder, doch Severus wusste es besser. Die leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zeigten trotz der geschlossenen Augen seine Anspannung.

_Zeit, das Balg von seinem „Leid" zu erlösen._

Mit einem schiefen, kaum erkennbaren Lächeln stieg der Ältere in das breite Bett und einzig das Leuchten seiner pechschwarzen Augen verriet die tiefe Zuneigung für den manchmal hitzköpfigen Retter der Zaubererwelt.

Dieses Leuchten sah Harry in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit natürlich nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn noch bevor der Tränkemeister gänzlich unter die Satindecke geschlüpft war, hatte er seinen Geliebten schon mit ungeahnter Sanftheit an sich gezogen. Kaum dass Harrys Kopf Gelegenheit fand sich an Severus' Brust zu schmiegen, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Jetzt, da Sev wieder hier war, würde nichts geschehen. Snape sah im Mondlicht das erleichterte Lächeln auf Harrys Zügen und mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss auf den dunklen, wilden Schopf begab er sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe.

Was auch immer heute geschehen war, jetzt war für Severus in der Tat die Welt im Gleichgewicht.

PPPPPPPPP

Das war die erste von hoffentlich noch vielen Szenen. Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet. Vorschläge oder Wünsche für neue Szenen-Ideen nehme ich gerne an. ( ;'


	2. Demons or angels of the past?

**Disclaimer:**

Interessant, es gehört nicht mir und trotzdem halte ich gerade die Fäden in der Hand… das sollte ich weiter erforschen. ; )

**Inhalt:**

Severus Snape wirkt auf die meisten Menschen vollkommen beherrscht und unnahbar. Aber auch er hat ein paar Dinge, die er bewältigen muss und manchmal funktioniert das nicht aus eigener Kraft. Lasst euch nicht abschrecken, dieses Kapitel ist eine Songfic, aber der Liedtext ist in das Geschehen eingeflochten. Das Lied heißt „Engel aus Kristall" aus dem Musical „Drei Musketiere".

Der Link zum Lied ist auf meinem Stecki zu finden.

**Rating:** **T**

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Widmung:**

Für _Salazar_, der/ die mir Mut zum Weiterschreiben und einige schöne Anregungen gegeben hat. **: ) **Und natürlich _Kate Andromeda_ für das zweite Review dieser Story. Danke!! **: )'**

**Demons or angels of the past:**

Severus Snape saß in einem hohen dunkelgrünen Lehnstuhl. Sein Körper war angespannt, seine Gedanken ein endloses Gewirr aus immer gleichen Erinnerungen. Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn langsam zerbrechen ließen.

„Lily…", er brach ab, seine sonst meist kalte, kontrollierte Stimme von unerbittlichen Tränen erstickt. Das leere Glas in seinen Händen wurde mit großer Wucht gegen die steinerne Wand geschleudert, wo es laut klirrend zerbrach. In seinem Geist erhoben sich erneut Gedanken, die noch nicht einmal seine starken Okklumentikschilde fernhalten konnten:

**All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir,  
sie blitzen auf in meinem Innern,  
wie ein Spiegel von ihr.  
Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe -  
Tag für Tag und überall  
steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen -  
so klar wie ein Kristall. **

Der nach außen hin immer stoische Slytherin vergrub das Gesicht in Händen. Er musste diese Gedanken los werden!! _Er hatte doch eine Zukunft, warum konnte er sich nicht befreien! _

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Severus wusste in diesem Moment, dass die Person, welche ihm Kraft geben wollte, schon wusste, was ihn quälte, dass sie ihn verstand. Er brauchte die Situation nicht zu erklären.

Es reichte die Frage zu stellen:**  
**

„**Ich frag mich immer noch,  
wie konnt´ es geschehn?" **

Er sah zu Harry auf. Er sah _ihre_ Augen, _ihr_ Ebenbild. Doch der Tränkemeister sah noch mehr: Einen jungen, Energie versprühenden Mann. Harry Potter, seinen Gefährten und der Schlüssel zu seiner Seele. Der einzige Mensch, dem er sich öffnete:

**  
„Wie konnt aus solch großer Liebe  
solch ein Hass entstehn?  
Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,  
wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh!"**

Harry lächelte sein stilles Lächeln und setzte sich neben Snape.

„Severus, das darfst du auch nicht. Es ist nicht der Punkt sie aus deinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Das wäre ihrer nicht wert. Ich weiß es ist schwer. Ich habe weiß Gott oft genug versucht die Gedanken an jemanden einfach fort zuschieben, bevor ich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt bin, dass es nicht hilft und es alles nur noch schmerzhafter macht. Ich verstehe wie es dir ergeht."

Severus wandte dem Gryffindor sein Gesicht zu. Unverständnis stand darin.

„Harry, wie kannst du so ruhig sein? Stört es dich denn nicht? Sollte ich das nicht überwunden haben, wenn ich dein Mann bin?" Severus Körper bebte beinah vor Verzweiflung über sein Unvermögen ein Problem zu bewältigen, das sich ihm entgegenstellte. Seine Stimme schwang vor unterdrückter Heftigkeit und deutlich herauszuhören war die Wut auf sich selbst:

**  
„Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,  
alles weckt nur die Erinn´rung an sie!" **

Die smaragdgrünen Augen sahen ihn ernst an. „Doch Severus,… das heißt nein, aber ich habe mir natürlich einige Gedanken gemacht. Gerade als du noch der zynische Tränkemeister warst, der mich nicht ausstehen konnte und mir nur unwillig Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit preisgab. Der finstere Geselle, in den ich hoffnungslos verliebt war, ohne es zu wissen."

Jetzt erleuchtete ein beinahe verschmitztes Lächeln die jungen Züge. „Wie hattest du es formuliert? Ach ja, _Potter, du solltest dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass ich das hier nicht für dich tue oder weil ich deinem aberwitzigen Fanclub angehöre, sondern, weil Dumbledore es wollte!_"

„Das hast du dir gemerkt?" In Severus Augen trat wieder etwas Leben.

Harrys Stimme nahm einen liebevollen Ton an, als er fortfuhr: „Ja, im Gegensatz zu den vielen Trankrezepten und diversen anderen Dingen, die du mir beibringen wolltest, habe ich es behalten…. Und auch, was ich in den Erinnerungen gesehen habe:

**Dein Engel aus Kristall  
zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in dein Herz.  
Dein Engel aus Kristall."**

Harry hielt inne und beobachtete diesen starken, für viele so unverständlichen Mann genau. Oh nein, man konnte nicht sagen, dass Severus Snape ohne Fehler war… er war ein Mensch.

„Tja, und dann:

**  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
und die Welt wurde schwarz." **

Snape lehnte sich zurück, jetzt seine altbekannte Fassung wiedergewinnend. Harry wusste, dass das Thema Severus immer noch tief berührte, aber jetzt hatte er wieder den Punkt erreicht, da er die Situation mit beinah kühler Sachlichkeit betrachten konnte. Es würde nicht lange anhalten. Das war dem Gryffindor ebenso klar wie die Tatsache, 1+1 zwei ergab.

„Nun, so könnte man es ausdrücken, wenn jemand Todesser wird und der Welt mit Zynismus und Kälte begegnet." Snape verstummte und wurde dann wieder vollkommen ernst, vertieft in die Erinnerungen.

**  
„Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
…Mein Engel aus Kristall." **

**  
**Wiederum stützte der Tränkemeister den Kopf auf seine Hände.

„**Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei ihr.  
hätte sie mich nicht belogen,  
wär sie immer noch bei mir. **

Aber jedesmal, wenn ich es tue, weiß ich, dass es falsch ist. Ich verstehe ihre Entscheidung dann trotzdem nicht und das macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Hätte sie mir einmal in all den Jahren gesagt, dass ich ihr mehr bedeute als ein Freund, dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht gegangen… hätte mich niemals _ihm_ angeschlossen und niemals die Prophezeiung gehört…. Hätte niemals ihren Tod verschuldet."

Harry wirkte nachdenklich. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sprach:

„**Doch ich frage mich,  
was hätt´ ich wohl getan in ihrem Fall?  
Vielleicht hätt´ auch ich geschwiegen  
wie dein Engel aus Kristall." **

Der Gryffindor blickte seinem Geliebten tief in die Augen:

„Ich meine, vielleicht hatte sie genauso viel Angst vor Zurückweisung wie du. Vielleicht war deine harte Schale selbst von ihr nicht so leicht zu durchdringen wie du denkst. Ich weiß, sie hat dich verstanden wie nicht viele es konnten, aber jeder ist manchmal unsicher… nicht nur du."

Severus Blick barg jetzt tiefe Traurigkeit, doch bevor er vollends der Annahme verfallen konnte, dass Harry ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab, erklärte der 23-Jährige sich:

„Nein, Sev. Keiner von euch beiden ist am Leid des anderen Schuld. Manchmal liegt es nicht in unserer Macht, die Dinge zu ändern, egal wie sehr wir es wollen." Harrys Stimme war belegt. Severus wusste warum:

_Harry machte sich oft ganz ähnliche Vorwürfe wie er…. Nicht alle Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, hatte Harry während des Krieges gegen Voldemort schützen können. _

Wie von selbst und im gleichen Moment legten beide den Arm um die Schulter des anderen. Leise fuhr der Slytherin fort. Er wusste, es konnte nur besser werden, wenn er darüber sprach:

„**All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.  
Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel  
und ihr Körper gequält.  
Die spitzen Scherben schneiden  
unaufhörlich in mich hinein.  
Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung,  
sie suchen mich heim!!"**

Harry zog ihn in seine Arme, um seinem Geliebten,… um ihnen beiden Kraft zu geben. Nicht nur über Severus Gesicht rannen heiße Tränen.**  
**

„**Unser Engel aus Kristall…."**

Nach langem Schweigen begann Severus nun unvermittelt und mit verzweifelter Eindringlichkeit zu sprechen:

„**Sie war alles, was mir je wichtig war im Leben.  
Nur für sie hätt´ ich mein Leben hingegeben!  
Schemenhaft  
ist sie bis heute bei mir.  
Gib mir Kraft,  
mich zu befreien von ihr!!" **

Severus' Hand strich geistesabwesend über seine schmalen Lippen, während er kurzzeitig von Gefühlen überwältigt inne hielt.

**  
„Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sternen,  
bis sie daran zerbarst!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!  
Verrat mir, Gott, warum du mir  
nicht diese Qualen ersparst?  
Bringt jeder seinen eig´nen Engel zu Fall?" **

„Nein, Severus. Du hast sie nicht zu Fall gebracht."

„**Mein Engel aus Kristall!"  
**

Erst jetzt sah der Tränkemeister seinen einst so impulsiven, törichten Schüler an. Der Gesichtsausdruck und seine Intensität ließen Harry nach Luft schnappen.

„Das war so bis ich gelernt habe dich zu sehen… wirklich zu sehen. Ohne dabei deinen Vater und sogar deine Mutter mein Bild verschleiern zu lassen." Seine Stimme war schwer von Emotionen. Harry sah in diesen wundervollen schwarzen Augen, dass Severus gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

Der Gryffindor lächelte befreit und strahlte dabei so viel Freude aus, dass Severus uneingeschränkt sicher war, es würde reichen, um auch seine eigene Dunkelheit zu erhellen.

_Egal, welche Erinnerungen ihn für immer heimsuchen würden, er liebte diesen jungen Mann mehr als sein Leben!!_

Ebendies sah Harry in den geheimnisvoll glimmenden Augen seines Gefährten.

„Siehst du, deshalb habe ich keinen Zweifel. Ich kenne dich, auch wenn du dich manchmal vor der Welt versteckst."

Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er weitersprach:

„Wir müssen unsere Vergangenheit mit uns tragen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht weiterleben dürfen. Sie würden sich alle für uns wünschen, dass wir glücklich sind…", Harry brach ab, denn seine Stimme wurde von Tränen erstickt.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Severus und meinte es auch so. Er schloss seinen Gryffindor fest in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

… Das tat es vermutlich auch. Der Jüngere erwiderte die Geste ungehemmt. Severus drückte einen sanften Kuss auf den dunklen Schopf seines Mannes.

Mit einem stillen Lächeln stellte Snape fest, dass er ohne Harry nicht leben konnte.

Sie waren einander Lebenswasser für Körper und Seele.

OOOOOOOO

Salazar hat gesagt, auch die Höhen und Tiefen ihrer Beziehung sollten mal beschrieben werden und ich gebe ihm/ ihr Recht. Bitte, sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!! –euch mit großen Augen anguck- Gerade weil das meine erste Songfic ist, bin ich gespannt auf eure Meinung.


	3. Pet shop

**Disclaimer:**

Interessant, es gehört nicht mir und trotzdem halte ich gerade die Fäden in der Hand… das sollte ich weiter erforschen. ; )

**Inhalt:**

Na ja, ich denke der Titel sagt alles… und wenn nicht, dann verrate ich es diesmal trotzdem nicht. hehe

**Rating:** **K+**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Widmung: **

Danke an Padme, die mir ein Review hinterlassen hat. Du hast mich seeehr glücklich gemacht.

**Pet shop:**

Severus war vollkommen in seine Dokumente vertieft. Die Stirn stand in Falten, was seine völlige Konzentration und Versunkenheit in die Arbeit widerspiegelte. Angenehm warme Arme legten sich von hinten um seinen Hals, schlanke Hände verschränkten sich locker vor seiner Brust. Weiche Lippen berührten sein Ohr, geisterhaft leicht so schien es. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Severus' blasse Züge zusammen mit einer Erkenntnis:

_Er hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt bis er ihn berührt hatte. _

„Severus, erinnerst du dich, was wir heute tun wollten… und wo?"

Mit andächtiger Geste ließ der Slytherin seine Schreibfeder sinken und legte die eigenen lang gliedrigen Hände auf die seines Gryffindors.

„So, was sollte ich denn wissen?" Seine samtige Stimme war die Verkörperung gespielter Unwissenheit. Die kaum merklich vorgeschobene Unterlippe seines Geliebten – er brauchte Harry nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er genau das gerade tat – entlockte ihm ein leises schnaubendes Lachen.

Gleich darauf jedoch sog er scharf Luft ein und sein Lachen wandelte sich zu einem säuerlichen, halbherzig bösen Blick.

Harry hatte ihn gebissen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau oder solltest es zumindest, wenn du heute Nacht nicht auf der Couch schlafen willst", schnurrte Harry wohlwissend, dass seine „Drohung" ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen und Snape wartete mit wohliger Anspannung darauf, was sein Geliebter als nächstes tun würde.

Der Gryffindor zeigte Gnade, denn er genoss diese Kabbeleien mit Sev viel zu sehr, als dass er ihm hätte böse sein können. Sanft und liebevoll rieb er daher seine Nase am Hals des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Wir wollten es in der Winkelgasse tun, um 14:00 Uhr."

Severus hob eine markante Augenbraue. Harry sah es zwar nicht, aber er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, was Snape gerade tat. Die nächsten Worte bestätigten seine Vermutung:

„So so mein unartiger Gryffindor, wolltest du es also, wie du es ausgedrückt hast, mit mir tun? Mitten in der Winkelgasse in aller Öffentlichkeit?"

Der Slytherin schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, wobei das leichte Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen seine Geste Lügen strafte. Snape griff hinter sich und zog den Jüngeren schwungvoll auf seinen Schoß. Harry leistete keinerlei Widerstand, sein Blick lustvoll, als er mit gutmütigem Spott in der Stimme sprach:

„Unartig bin ich also? Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, wer von uns beiden gerade… ganz spezielle Gedanken gehabt hat."

Ein Kuss unterbrach kurz jegliche Unterhaltung. Nachdem Severus seine Lippen widerwillig von Harrys gelöst hatte, erwiderte er leichthin:

„Tue ich das? Warum sollte ich nicht auch einmal die Rolle des Unwissenden in unserer Beziehung übernehmen?"

Von dieser neckenden Bemerkung über die früheren Ansichten des Professors in Bezug auf Harrys Intelligenz wurde der Gryffindor effektiv abgelenkt, da der Slytherin jetzt sein Gesicht im Nacken des Jüngeren vergrub und ihm unwiderstehliche Gefühle entlockte.

„Hmm." Einen lange Augenblick lang versank Harry völlig in den wunderbaren Empfindungen, dann kam er wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen.

„Also, kommst du nun mit in die Tierhandlung?" Als Severus' Blick ob dieser Frage wieder etwas mürrischer wurde, setzte der Slytherin in Gryffindor-Gestalt zuckersüß hinzu:

„Wenn dich deine Arbeit natürlich allzu sehr in Anspruch nimmt, kann ich das verstehen und ich weiß ja, dass du mir genug vertraust, um zu wissen, dass ich kein süßes, knuddeliges Tierchen mit riesigen Augen mit bringe…. Du weißt schon, diese plüschigen kleinen Kerle mit dem unschuldigen Blick, die…."

Snape sah aus, als müsse er sich übergeben. Er packte die Papiere weg, warf Harry unsanft von seinem Schoß, streifte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick und schnarrte:

„Potter, warum bist du noch nicht fertig? Wir haben schließlich ein Haustier zu kaufen." Grinsend erhob sich der Gryffindor und schloss sich seinem Partner an, der so schnell zur Tür stürmte, als stünden sie kurz vor dem Weltuntergang.

Fröhlich dachte Harry _Warum will ich überhaupt ein Haustier? Ich habe doch mein Grumpeltier schon hier zu Hause, _als er nach dem Slytherin die gemeinsamen Räume verließ.

PSPSPSPS

Dieses Kapitel war sehr kurz, aber hoffentlich schön. Ich würde mich unglaublich über eure Meinung freuen! Eure Melfis.


	4. Playtime

**Disclaimer:**

Interessant, es gehört nicht mir und trotzdem halte ich gerade die Fäden in der Hand… das sollte ich weiter erforschen. ; )

**Inhalt:**

Severus möchte ein Buch lesen. Die Betonung liegt auf _möchte_, denn Harry hatte eine etwas andere Vorstellung davon, was sein Sev mit ihm machen soll.

**Rating:** **T**

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben oder die die ff einfach gelesen haben. Ihr macht mich glücklich!

playtime1:

Severus lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und schob gedankenverloren die feingliedrige Lesebrille zurück auf die Nasenwurzel, während er einen dicken Wälzer studierte. Der Tränkemeister war völlig in den altgriechischen Text über die Verwendung von Greifensafran vertieft, als er eine strubbelhaarige Gestalt neben sich bemerkte… er ignorierte sie… konsequent… und rückte stattdessen das Buch auf seiner Brust zurecht.

„Du, Sev…?"

„Ja, was denn?", murmelte der Slytherin in seine Seiten ohne aufzuschauen.

„Mach doch mal die Arme hoch."

„Ich lese gerade." Harry sah aus wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe. „Och Sev…", es klang nerv tötend weinerlich (und er wusste das).

„Ja, verdammt und dann gib Ruhe!" Damit hob der schlanke Ex-Todesser die Arme mitsamt Buch und erduldete, dass Harry sich lang auf ihm ausstreckte, den Kopf auf die nackte Brust bettend.

Besänftigt durch das stille Verhalten seines Gefährte, verlagerte Severus seufzend das antike Buch in die Linke und begann Harry mit der nun freien Rechten im Nacken zu Kraulen. Ein leises Schnurren war von seinem Belagerer zu hören und trieb dem Slytherin ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das blasse Gesicht. Eine Weile schien es wirklich als wäre Harry glücklich einfach auf seinem lebendigen Sofa zu dösen, dann jedoch konnte er den unbändigen Beschäftigungsdrang nicht mehr bezwingen.

Ein leises Kichern stahl sich seine Kehle hinauf. Er hob den Kopf leicht an, um zu sehen, dass Severus völlig in sein Buch vertieft war. Jetzt löste sich der Slytherin aus seiner Starre und tätschelte Harrys Kopf. Erst dachte der Gryffindor sein Gefährte wolle ihn weiter verwöhnen, doch dann bemerkte er mit Verdruss, dass Snape lediglich wollte, dass er den Kopf vor dem Buch wegbewegte. Beleidigt senkte er den Kopf wieder auf die durchtrainierte, hagere Brust mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre.

Reaktion war ein ungehaltenes Grollen.

_Sev sollte ruhig merken, was er von dieser Art der Zuwendung hielt._

„Sei artig, sonst schmeiß ich dich runter", erklang die samtige Stimme über ihm. Harry schnaubte auf Severus' Brust, um seine wenig begeisterte Meinung zu diesem Kommentar Kund zu tun. Dann war es erst mal wieder still in der Snape'schen Gemächern….

Für eine Weile jedenfalls.

Sobald Harry damit fertig war den Schmollenden zu spielen, brachte ihn diese wunderbare, warme Brust auf ganz andere Gedanken: Vorsichtig begann er Severus' Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen zu übersähen. Er hörte ein tiefes, unauffälliges Grummeln, welches ihm ein wahrhaftiges Slytherin-Grinsen entlockte.

Fröhlich ließ er weiter mal sanfte, mal leidenschaftliche und dann intensivere Küsse auf die blasse Haut regnen. Er wurde kategorisch ignoriert. Harry musste schon wieder grinsen, als er den Kopf minimal anhob, ohne dabei in Severus' Sichtfeld zu geraten und seinen Blick auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle unter ihm richtete.

Der Tränkemeister folgte unwillkürlich seinem Blick.

„Untersteh dich!", kam es mit halbherziger Schärfe. _Schon wieder dieses diabolische Grinsen._

Im nächsten Moment senkte der Gryffindor seinen Mund über Snapes rosa Brustwarze, saugte einmal heftig daran und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze darüber.

Sev sog scharf Luft ein, ließ ein Grollen tief in seiner Kehle vernehmen und packte das Balg auf ihm dann am schwarzen Haarschopf. Noch währenddessen flog der dicke Wälzer auf den Couchtisch und Harrys Kopf wurde energisch empor gerissen.

Schmale, warme Lippen trafen die des Gryffindor und ehe er sich versah hatte Severus' agile Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund gefunden und erkundete ihn mit ungebrochener Dominanz. Harry blieb fast die Luft weg bei diesem intensiven, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, aber er hätte glücklicher nicht sein können. Severus nahm die Unterlippe seines Gefährten mit vorsichtiger Bestimmtheit zwischen die Zähne, um leicht daran zu saugen, woraufhin er sich dem Kuss mit neuer Intensität (und sorgsam verborgener Freude) widmete.

Bevor beide nach Luft ringen mussten, hatte sich der Slytherin aus der Berührung gelöst und seine Aufmerksamkeit anderen Körperregionen seines Geliebten zugewandt. Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich spürte, dass Severus zärtlich und zugleich leicht schmerzhaft an der sensiblen Haut seines Halses nippte, noch ehe er ganz begriffen hatte, dass der Ältere den Kuss beendet hatte.

Während Harry dachte: _Es würde ein Mal zurückbleiben, _hörte er die scheinbar gefühllose, arrogante Stimme seines Gefährten von oben herab schnarren:

„Nun Potter, bist du nun endlich zufrieden, da ich deiner Bettelei nachgegeben habe?"

Es sollte Kalt klingen, doch Harry schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Er sah es in den unendlich schwarzen Augen, welche seinen Blick einen Moment lang festhielten. Das alles war Snape: seine Lust ihn zu necken, immer seinen Stolz zu bewahren und natürlich (nur für wenige auf den ersten Blick erkennbar) seine grenzenlose Liebe zu diesem gewissen Gryffindor.

PTPTPTPT

Ich weiß, wieder ein kurzes Kapitel, aber es wird noch einen zweiten Teil bekommen. Aber erst mal: Was haltet ihr von diesem? Irgendwelche Wünsche für zukünftige Kappis? Ich bin ganz Ohr und freu mich, Melfis.


End file.
